1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a pipe-like member incorporating a reinforcing fiber layer for use in e.g. a fishing rod, a shaft of a golf club or the like and the invention also relates to such pipe-like member made by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a pipe-like member of the above-described type incorporating a reinforcing fiber layer is formed by winding about a mandrel a plurality of prepreg sheets each comprised of fibers aligned in a predetermined direction in such a manner as to arrange the fiber extending directions of the sheets normal to each other and then sintering this assembly.
With the above-described manufacturing process of the pipe-like member, the method requires that the prepreg sheets be cut in advance according to a desired diameter and length of the pipe-like member to be made. In short, according to this conventional method, the prepreg sheets must be cut in advance and this cutting of the prepreg sheets must be done in accordance with the dimensions of the target pipe-like member.
In winding the prepreg sheets about the mandrel, it is desired that the winding operation take place with applying a significant force (e.g. a tensional force) between adjacent prepreg layers. However, because the prepreg in the form of sheet has a large contact area, it is difficult to apply such large force to the adjacent sheets.
Further, in the course of the winding operation of the prepreg sheets, an air gap may be formed between the wound layers. Then, if the assembly is sintered with such air gap, the air layer remains as voids which deteriorates the strength of the finished pipe-like member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of making a pipe-like member, which method requires fewer steps than the conventional method regardless of the diameter and length of the member to be made yet can provide the member with higher strength.